Ethan Must Live
by ExTeliteBro
Summary: Ethan has finally got Mia and can live peacefully. Can he?


So recently I've finished Re7 and it looked like it had alot of potential to get many fanfictions, thats why Im surprised to see a few Re7 storys. Well then I guess it's time for me to add one :-)

Because this story is based around Ethan we first need to know…

Who is Ethan Winters?

(Information in here isn't mine it was found on wiki)

Very little is known about Ethan's life prior to the events of the game outside of his marriage toMia Winters, although it can be surmised from his appearance that he comes from a white collar background. According to Mia's driver's license, they both reside in Texas. Sometime in 2014, Ethan received a video message from Mia telling him that she would be coming home soon. However, she was never seen or heard from again after that, and for the next 3 years, Ethan believed her to be dead.

So that's where the game begins. If you haven't played or watched the game I strongly suggest you do so.

Story Begins

(Takes place in the games ending)

"They say that when one door closes, another opens. Well, a door closed tonight. And what a long night it was -but not just for me. Mia and I weren't the only victims here. So were the Bakers. It was that...thing, Eveline, who made them that way. But now Eveline's dead. And these guys are here to clean up the mess. I had just come to terms with losing Mia. But now she's back and wants to start over-put all of this behind us. Maybe this is where the next door opens." Ethan knew this wasn't the end of it all, but for now he can relax and get his god damn wounds fixed.

A Week Later

"Hmmm… It seems your hand has almost fully healed, but I'd like to know if it feels alright. " Says doctor Daniel while examining Ethans left hand. "Sometimes it twitches other than that, I think Im gonna be alright." answered Ethan all the while trying out his now healed hand. "I see it's healing quite nicely." Says the doctor mostly to himself. "Everything seems in order, you are free to leave as soon as you like, but I'd like to keep the liquid you've gave me if that's okay with you?"

Ethan really hoped he wouldn't have to use that damn thing he considered throwing it out, but maybe it could actually be useful for the doctor. " ?" He was snapped out of his thoughts by the doctor. "Uh yeah sure keep it, but tell me what you've found out when your done with it alright?" As much as he didn't want to see it he was curious what kept him going troughout his journey.

"I'll be in touch." responded the doctor. "So-umm…-" He nervously started trying to ask, but the doctor interupted him.

"-I think you are now allowed to visit ." The doctor for a moment stopped being formal and flashed a smile. "Go get 'er tiger!" So Ethan flashed a grateful smile and whizzed past the doctor and towards the room Mia's in. There were alot of coridors and alot of rooms so Ethan had to think… 'I still remember the day we were brought here and faintly remember which room Mia's in.' He thought. '5th, 6th, 7th-7th, yes that's it!'

He stopped himself right in front of the rooms entrance and tried to calm down his excitement. 'It's like back in the wedding right Ethan boy?' He thought to himself. He touched the handle of the door, but felt sudden sharp pain inside his head and started experiencing what seemed like a flashback. The door was now made of rotten wood and on it were those spider which he really didn't want to remember, the handle was covered in mold which was slowly covering more and more.

'Not this again…' Then from somewhere the cursed tune started playing: "Go tell aunt Rhody, Go tell aunt Rhody, Go tell aunt Rhody that everybody's DEAD!" Ethan's world turned completly white for a few moments and before everything turned back to normal he heard a little girl say Daddy! "Ugh…" He held his head and just stood there for a good minute before deeply inhaling and exhaling. He then leaned against the wall and slid down. The doctors told him that his mind is still recovering from the mental shock.

They asked him what could've caused him this health problem, but he was silent. He couldn't bring himself to remember previous events. Ethan was determined to start over. He put his hands under him and starts to get up, but receives another flashback in which he was recovering from being thrown trough a wall by Mia, but this time he shock it off and simply stood up. "Not now." He murmured to himself. He once again took the handle and started applying preasure. "Here comes the husband."


End file.
